


Eyes Opened

by Alexz6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: Lena's experimenting gives her back something she lost.  Jack helps her open her eyes.





	Eyes Opened

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread. This is Lena-centric and Jack-heavy but with a supercorp ending.

This was not meant to happen. She had just been tinkering. She had hoped, maybe, she would be able to upload a likeness of him, of Jack, just to, to talk things out. A sounding board. Not in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine this was possible.

Before her stood Jack Spheer himself.

His eyes, so scared last time she had seen them, looked curious if not confused. He seemed disheveled but completely unharmed.

“Jack,” she whispered. “Jackie?”

His gaze, which had been examining his own arms and hands, snapped to her. Her hands rose to cover her mouth, eyes immediately tearing up as a lock of hair jostled free and swung in front of his face, just like it used to when they’d been working long hours in that cramped lab in college.

“Lena?” His voice has a slight electrical distortion to it, and she panics for a moment. He stops, but when he tries again, his voice is his own. Accent and all. “What happened?”

She takes a few halting steps toward him. When she’s close enough, she raises a hand and finally a sob breaks through as her hand makes contact with his tan skin. Her other hand finally drops from her mouth and she places it too on his other forearm. His own hands curl under her elbows and she can’t help but let her hands caress up his arms, to his shoulders, and finally curling her own arms around his neck.

Jack is still confused but he’s never been able to resist having the youngest Luthor in his arms. He holds her close and lets her bury her head into his collar. He himself raises his brown eyes and traces his eyes around the lab. The last thing he remembers is…is…

“Oh, Jack!” Lena cries. She’s in pain and he can’t stand it. He tightens his hold and enjoys the press of her for a second but he needs answers.

“Lena, where are we?” He pulls back slightly and continues to look around. His eyes squint. There’s a blue tint in the air and he can’t quite make out where it’s coming from.

Lena watches him closely as he pulls a hand away and rubs at his eyes. It’s like watching him wake from a nap. When he drops and blinks owlishly, she feels a catch in her heart when his eyes, dark molten brown flicker with a small white rectangle, smaller than even his pupil…like a dead pixel on a screen. She cups his cheek, feeling the coarseness of his beard beneath her hands, and it regains its color.

“Jackie, how are you feeling?” She goes into diagnostic mode, looking for any other dead spaces. He FEELS warm. He feels real.

“Ah, a bit tired.” He still sounds disoriented. He stretches a bit and she lets him regain some space to walk around. “Sore, but kind of like that time we fell asleep on the couch when we were trying to figure out the—”

He freezes and for a second she fears it’s the code, that it’s all about to fall apart again. But no, that’s not it.

“The nano swarm.” He’s remembering. Her heart speeds up again. She doesn’t want him to remember, not that. His eyes widen. “Lena, no. I’m not—you’re not, you’re not safe here! Beth!”

She rushes to him again and takes him by the arms, “No, Jack, it’s okay. We stopped her. You’re okay.”

He stops again, his shoulders drop and he frowns. “Wait. Lena, didn’t you—Supergirl, is she okay?”

Now it’s Lena who freezes. Her mouth goes tight. He notices. “Lena, what happened?”

She’s too tired to be mad right now, and she sighs. The pain of him is more pressing. “Jackie, I’m so sorry. I, I made a terrible mistake.”

“Lena, no.” He sounds urgent. “Tell me you didn’t choose me over her. The world NEEDS her.”

The CEO’s jaw tightens and he sees the tension clearer than ever. But there’s more there. There’s pain. “Lena. _What happened?_”

_Boxes_.

She takes her own advice and packs up her feelings in boxes and she…she tells him everything. It’s robotic and cold. He worries because those are not words he’d ever associate with her. He barely registers his own death. Something’s wrong. Something worse than Ctrl-Alt-Dlt’ing him.

With all the casual air she hated back in college, he saunters to the nearest lab table and props a hip on it as he crosses his arms. She watches him still. And now he understands her near frantic gaze. She’s afraid he’ll vanish, drop out of existence again.

“Jack, I am so sorry. There’s nothing I can say, do, to make this okay. I did something terrible and I’ll never be able to live—”

“Whoa, what?” This. This is not okay. “Lena, no. Come here.”

The heiress immediately falls into his arms as soon as he opens them. For a second, Jack feels lighter. Now that he remembers, he remembers missing her, trying to win her back. He remembers…the blonde.

“Kara.”

He feels her tense in his arms again. Wait, that’s not right. He may still be a little scattered but he remembers this. Remembers wanting, wanting her. But he also remembers _them_. There had been something new to Lena when they reunited. Jack knew his presence threw her off, but still her gaze had been glued to the blonde reporter. The smile on the ever-solemn woman had startled even him.

“I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Lena, I—I may have only briefly known her but—” She snorts and he comes up short.

She rolls her eyes and pulls away. The brunette crosses her own arms and he watches her close in on herself the same way she used to do the few times they went to family dinners. The veneer, the wall she’d put up so as not to be hurt.

“Neither did I apparently.”

Jack tilts his head. “I can’t believe that blonde ray of sunshine determined to intimidate me away from you would have ever let you believe any of what happened is your fault. I can’t believe _Supergirl_ would let you believe you were at fault.”

Her throat works harshly and then he gets it. “Was it the Supergirl thing?”

Green eyes cut to him as precisely as if she’d been wielding a scalpel. “What do you mean?”

Mad as she was, Lena would never spill that secret. Unlike _some,_ she could be trusted, she thought bitterly.

“Lena, please.” This time there’s a smirk on his lips and he nudges his head forward. “Glasses and a ponytail? Then there’s the whole, I literally swarmed and scanned her thing.”

Lena throws her arms up in a huff and stomps a few steps away. “Great, everyone new but me. The idiot.”

With this, Jack is more lost and confused than even when he first returned to consciousness. “What do you mean? There’s literally no way you couldn’t have known.”

Lena’s shoulders curl in on herself and her head drops. “I didn’t.”

Jack shakes his head, hair, “No. No, that’s not true.”

She snaps back around to face him. “Yes, it is. I was made a fool of yet again.”

“No, Lena.” He starts laughing now and this only serves to upset her more. “Lena, come on. You spent months with her. You told me how close you two were. You told me how close you and Supergirl had been working together.”

“Jack, shut up.” Her frown became more pronounced.

“Then of course, there’s the way she looked at you.” He continued casually, tossing a hand in the air as he gained confidence.

“I should’ve left you deleted.” She huffed. Then froze. “What do you mean the way she looked at me?”

“Well, I mean, she’s completely enamored with you.” He hums, “Yes, I recognize that look.”

She doesn’t notice but he does, when her face drops its tightness and she begins denying. “No, she was just being a good—well, not a good friend but pretending to be.”

“Mm,” She hates the way he purses his lips. His mustache and beard meet for a second, “Pretty sure she was. And then of course there’s you.”

“Me? What are you talking about.” She’s sounding a little crazed now.

“Well, the way _you_ look at _her._ That’s why I know you had to know.” He’s still not even looking at her, as if him shaking her very foundation. “There’s no way you didn’t know. It’s clear as day, you’ve memorized every inch, every centimeter, millimeter, freckle, speck, and scar on that face.”

Her eyes go a little hazy. He finally stops ticking down his points and watches her face. “You love her. All of her.”

Jack looks closely then, watching as her eyes fill with tears once more. He marvels at her beauty once more. If he had a heart, it’d be pumping like mad right now. “You know, it’s truly horrifying how beautiful your eyes look like this. Reminds me of that time we ran away to the Maldives for spring break.”

She gives a watery snort and her lips quirk into a quick smile before dropping again. “Jack, I love her.”

He nods and pulls her close by one hand. “I know, darling.”

She shakes her head into his shirt. And feels more tears escape. “But she doesn’t feel the same. She’s lied. She lied to me for so long, Jack.”

He opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by a low, hollow echoing sound. Lena doesn’t notice, but he smiles. “Lena, put yourself in her shoes. She’s an alien.”

“And I’m a Luthor,” she interrupts bitterly.

“No, you idiot.” Jack tightens his hold on her as she tries to pull away. “She’s a refugee. We all know Superman’s story. You better than most. I know you read that Cat Grant exclusive. And from what you told me, she was blatantly using her powers out in the open to protect you time and again.”

Lena goes slack in his arms again.

“Lena.”

She raises her head.

“Lena.”

“Jack?”

He shakes his own head with a small smile.

“Lena.” The echo is more distinguished now.

Her eyes widen.

“Alex, please. Do something. She’s not waking up.” It’s Kara.

“Looks like our time is up, love.” Jack says. There’s a sadness to his voice, and in his eyes.

“What do we do? Do I blow on her again?”

Both Jack and Lena’s face scrunch up in confusion.

“No, Kara. Just…shut up a minute.” Alex. “God, your girlfriend couldn’t be a bigger nerd.”

Jack’s smile is large as a laugh bursts out of him while Lena’s own face reddens. “I like that one.”

There’s a sputtering and both Lena and Jack know it’s Kara. Both can picture her face that day she introduced them. “She’s not—she—Alex, shut up. She’s mad at me right now, we don’t even know if she wants to be my friend.”

There’s a warm glow breaking through the blue hue Jack had noticed before. And it’s Lena who flickers now. Though only one recognizes it, Brainy’s voice echoes next. “Hang on. I sense some activity here.”

“Jack? Wait, no.” She sounds scared now.

“Lena, it’s okay.” His smile is all she can see. “You did what you had to. I’m not mad. And I really need you to stop feeling bad for doing your best. Don’t carry the weight of other people’s actions. Please. Live your life, be happy. It’s truly amazing what you’ve made here, but you need to get out there and get your girl.”

“Ah, so that’s what you’ve been doing in there. Clever, comrade,” Brainy’s voice again. “Kara, when I say, I need you to—”

The echo dies out.

Jack nods. Their time is up. “Go on, love.”

“Bye, Jackie.” She pulls away and closes her eyes.

Bright flash. White. Then dark.

“Kara, now.”

“Brainy, are you sure—”

“NOW, KARA!”

There’s something on her lips. It makes the gasp she releases awkward. Her hand jerks out to push away to a body that’s already moving but her hand is searching, grasping, pulling. And she blinks furiously.

Her vision has a scattered pixelated haze at first but it clears up and Kara’s face looms large above her. Lena’s fist, she finds, has wrapped tightly around one of Kara’s button down. Kara’s glasses are hanging off one ear, and they drop off when Lena’s hand jerks.

Lena’s eyes jump around the room. She’s on the couch where she laid down before going into her VR world with Kara perched on the edge beside her. Alex is sitting slumped as if exhausted on her coffee table. Brainy is standing at the end of the couch, hands in his signature thoughtful position looking as if he’s holding on to a secret. Jess is clinging to her tablet by the door, chewing on a nail.

“Lena, I, I’m sorry. They said—I mean, I know you’re still upset. I just—Jess found you and you wouldn’t wake up—”

Lena sighs and brings her gaze back to Kara. Then she pulls.

Their lips meet again. Lena feels some awkward movement and she peeks one eye to see Kara flailing and she worries for a second. The CEO makes to pull away but that’s exactly when Kara settles. Her mouth relaxes and her hands drop.

There’s a scoff in the background somewhere and Alex says, “Told you.”

“Hm, yes.” Brainy says. “This mission was definitely a success. Perhaps I should contact Dreamer and see about arranging a—I believe it’s called a double date.”

Kara goes to pull away again but this time Lena let’s her. Kara’s friendly blue eyes are glaring at her sister and their friend. “Go away.”

Lena snorts.

She’s well and truly stuck with them now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. What do you think?


End file.
